I'm not a top
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Jade and Tori have been dating for a couple months. It's known Jade is a practical hormone monster, but why hasn't she made a move on Tori? Rated T for now but possible M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tori lay snuggled up to Jade as they watched one of Jade's all time movies The Scissoring. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic movie out there, but Tori didn't mind. She just liked Jade willing to share something like that with her, everyone knew how serious she took those movies. But something was on the Latina's mind, and had been for a couple weeks now. Jade seemed to be interested in her, until it came to things like sex. Tori couldn't help but be bothered. It wasn;t the fact that they weren't having it, Tori was a patient person. It was the fact Tori knew, heck everybody knew, that Jade was no stranger when it came to that stuff. If she came to school with scratches or a hickey, she'd show it off with no hesitation. At least half if not more, of her comments were sexual. So why didn't she show that side with Tori. She'd even provoke the goth a couple times, but Jade wouldn't seem to fall for it or acknowledge it.

* * *

Jade was in a cranky mood for most of the day, Tori deciding to give her space and wander over to a friend for advice she had been wanting to seek for a while figuring now was a better chance then ever now that Jade wasn't beside her.

Beck.

Beck who was trust worthy, honest, and knew Jade even more than Tori did. He was also the only one that knew about the girl's relationship, them having wanted to keep it under wraps for the time being.

"Beck!" She called out when he passed her. He stopped looking back at her with peaked curiosity.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked before he suddenly looked skeptical. "You didn't fight with her again right?" he asked not wanting to be pulled into yet another countless argument. It always put him in a weird position to choose sides between his friend and his ex.

Tori chuckled nervously. "Actually it's about uh.." she didn't want to get the words out, sheepishly looking down and blushing. "Sex," she blurted out a little too loudly.

Beck was caught by surprise, chuckling softly at the nearby students who were now looking at them. "Nothing to see here," Beck said trying to get the attention off them. He sighed pulling Tori over to a more deserted corner of the halls away from eavesdroppers. He took a deep breath running a hand through his curly soft hair with another laugh as if it would give him the courage he needed for this conversation. "So uh, Tori. Hey. Are you sure you can't ask another girl..? I'm a guy so I can't really teach y-" his arm was smacked by an embarrassed Tori.

"I mean about Jade!" she whisper yelled wanting to crawl into a hole and die. "She doesn't seem to..want to." She started to explain, not making eye contact with Beck. "And I get that, because it's totally fine, I'm not in a rush either but it's just..I know her not wanting to do it isn't true. Am I not doing something for her that I could be doing? Am I not attra-"

Beck stopped Tori, holding her by the shoulders. "It's because she cares about you that much," he explained. "She doesn't want to mess anything up."

Tori took Beck's words into consideration, but something told her there was more. She blushed hating to have to ask more questions. "Did you guys..well.." she said hoping she wouldn't have to ask the whole question for Beck to understand.

Beck chuckled nervously again, this conversation obviously not being one of favorites. "You're killing me Tori." But he knew how much she was overthinking the situation, wanting to help her as much as he could. "We didn't..uh, have a lot of that. She would say she didn't need to, or want to but I'd know she would be doing it herself in secret." A memory was trudged up from his mind and he hesitated for a few moments considering if he should mention it or not. "If you tell her this, she's going to kill us both, understand?" Beck asked Tori, looking at her with his pleading but serious face waiting for Tori to say yes.

Now It was Tori's turn to look skeptical but only for a second. She nodded. "I understand! Just tell me."

Beck sighed hoping he wouldn't be troubled and seeing a pissed off Jade storming into his RV anytime soon. Risking his life, he told her. "When it comes to that.. Sex I mean," he said to clarify before he continued. "She doesn't take control. And.. I couldn't always comply with some of the things she wanted me to do to her."

Tori fumbled with one of her bracelets, a microphone charm twirling around and around while she thought to herself. Jade. Jade who liked things under her control the way she wanted it. Jade who loved bossing people around or making them pee their pants. Tori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, are we still talking about Jade?" she asked to which Beck only laughed amused and ruffled her hair wishing her a good luck before he departed saying he had to meet up with Andre.

That night she kept going over the conversation in her head. She thought back to some of the times that would support what Beck had said. When they went out on dates, Tori would always be the one to decide what they ate and ordered for them, though Jade always paid no matter the fuss Tori would make. Tori thought to their make out sessions. Tori was **always** on top, Jade claiming that she liked the weight on top of her and how she was always cold but Tori never minded or thought anything of it. Tori noticed that in any intimate battles/touches, Jade would surrender first. In kisses, Tori's tongue would win. In playfights, Tori would win. Now that she were thinking, Jade also liked stealing Tori's sweatshirts and sweats, but that didn't mean anything right? Every couple liked sharing clothes.

Tori winced, having worked herself into a headache. The girl lay down into bed with a yawn, her eyes drifting close. There was only one question on her mind:

Was Jade a bottom?

* * *

(A/N) Keep in mind I haven't really written smut before, so although I might end up doing so in these future chapters, there possibly wont be ALOT of scenes or very descriptive ones but A for effort right? Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tori stared fiercely into her bathroom mirror, her left hand moving in short strokes holding a toothbrush in her mouth. She felt waves of determination coursing through her all morning. She wanted to do everything she could for Jade, no matter what it was. Well.. maybe some things she'd have a problem with.

After washing her face she grabbed an oatmeal bar and an apple heading out the door. She already knew Jade's truck was outside of her house, Jade giving her a ride to school a few days a week when she could. Getting in, Tori swiftly handed Jade the energy bar and a bottle of water causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"I told you I don't eat breakfast," she muttered only taking the water.

Tori braced herself. "Well you're going to start now, so eat," she demanded putting the oatmeal bar into Jade's hand.

"Excuse me?"

Tori couldn't help but recoil immediately. The way Jade was looking at her made her heart race. _I'm going to die_

"I-I just. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and.." Tori tried to explain looking down at her lap.

Moments of silence passed between the pair until Jade finally stopped glaring, grumpily opening the breakfast bar and putting the truck in drive headed to Hollywood Arts.

_Okay.. so that was a bust._ Tori thought to herself with a deep breath grateful she was still even alive after that stunt she just pulled. However, Tori was not a quitter. She believed there was something there that she wasn't seeing. She cautiously continued all morning doing little subtle things that only seemed to piss Jade off until she snapped.

On the way out of class headed to lunch to meet up with the gang, Jade ended up pulling Tori into the janitor's closet. Before the Latina could get a word out, her back was pressed against the door, a very agitated Jade staring at her. Lesson learned. Jade is dominant in public. Abort plan.

"What's up with you?" she asked, her hold on Tori not loosening. The trapped girl swallowed, not sure if she could run for it even if she wanted to.

"I..what do you mean?" she asked deciding the safest way out was to play dumb giving Jade the most genuine clueless expression she could muster up. She was an actress, how hard could it be? Jade stared at her and for a split second unsure crossed her facial features as if she were second guessing what she thought Tori was doing on purpose. Slowly the grasp on Tori loosened.

"Whatever, let's just go eat," she muttered leaving the closet leaving Tori to think things over and come up with a new approach. _What if I'm just completely wrong.._ then it suddenly came to mind. Tori went about it all wrong. Her earlier attempts were just empty bossy demands. They weren't intimate. She smiled before rushing out to lunch knowing she would be getting Jade's food along with hers not wanting her to wait too long.

The school day ended, Tori sighing a little frustrated if she were honest. She didn't get the exact answers she had wanted to but at least she noticed a few more things. She noticed how she was the one to direct them to where they were going. And when Tori went somewhere, Jade would wait for her. Jade always denied waiting, but the Latina knew. She was always in the spot Tori had left her. All this time the Latina just thought Jade was being nice. But then again when was Jade ever nice? Even if they **were **dating.

* * *

"I'm here," Jade stated loudly enough to be heard walking into Tori's house as if it were her own. It was another one of their weekly date movie nights. Jade looked around. "Tori?"

Said Latina appeared at the top of the stairs that led to her bedroom and cleared her throat. The goth turned, her eyes landing on her girlfriend, dressed in a stereotypical over the top dominatrix outfit. Her boots practically gleamed in the light. Tori even had gloves for crying out loud.

Jade's feet were glued to the ground, her mouth suddenly dry. "Tori.."

"Do you like it?" Tori asked confidently. "I thought it would be fun to play dress up," Tori explained casually with a shrug. She figured if things went wrong, she could always say it was her Halloween costume..a holiday that wasn't for several more months.

Jade couldn't take her eyes off of Tori, fighting an internal battle with herself. "Victoria.." she said aggressively. "Normal people dress up as dumb animals or slutty brides. What is this?"

It was Tori's turn to be unsure with her own internal battle. She knew she had it in her somewhere. If she could just get Jade to crack first, she could swoop in and take control. But Jade didn't look like she planned to let go of it yet.

"So..you don't like it?" Tori asked with the smallest hint of a pout. She'd be damned if she did all of this for nothing. It took a lot in Tori to stand in front of Jade of all people dressed the way she was.

Jade paused trying to find the right words. "No, I- .." Jade let out a small huff not wanting to show how flustered she really was. "It looks..fine."

Tori smiled making her way over to her girlfriend, moving her arms to rest around Jade's neck. "Just fine?"

"Tori." Jade said firmly, her gaze still hard.

"Jadelyn." Tori replied despite feeling like Jade could kill her any moment now. It was now or never. Tori shoved any of her insecurities and overthinking to the back of her mind and brought her lips up to Jade's neck leaving soft kisses, fully aware it was Jade's sensitive area that she was warned not to touch. Tori felt strong hands suddenly grab her waist and she prepared to be pushed away, but the hands hesitated and stilled, Tori taking this chance to tighten her hold on Jade and start nipping hearing Jade's breath hitch.

Tori slowly removed her arms from Jade's shoulders and slid them down to her waist at the hem of her shirt. "Can I?" Tori asked pulling back to look at Jade. She was surprised to see no hint of agitation or annoyance in Jade's eyes. No sign of fight or flight. But Jade didn't reply.

"Jade?" Tori asked again. She wasn't the kind of person to do anything without consent. Jade seemed to refocus when her name was called again. She could only bite he lip and nod for her.

"But," Jade finally said. "You can move more if you take that off.."

Tori watched, it was evident Jade couldn't function. And maybe this **was** a little too over the top. Tori bit her lip and began to slip out of her dominatrix outfit purposely being slow as Jade was staring at every inch of her. _Good idea. Start smaller with just dominant Tori. Not Dominatrix Tori. Not yet anyway. _Eventually Tori was left in a tank top and boy shorts, Jade not seeming to mind in the slightest as the Latina walked back to her.

Tori thought back to the unsureness in Jade's eyes and in her nod just moments before. She wanted her to be comfortable. To trust her. "If I do something you don't like, just let me know okay?"

A sudden spark of irritation flashed across the goth's face. "Vega if you don't get on with it I'm goi-"

Jade was suddenly pushed down onto the couch, Tori having climbed onto her with minimum struggle, straddling the goth's waist. She didn't like how Jade was talking to her. If she were going to take over control, Jade had to give it to her or they weren't going anywhere with this. "I think you misinterpreted something West," she said matching Jade's tone as best as she could. "I'm the one in charge."

Tori might've been stubborn but so was Jade who glared at her, her usual Jade attitude seeping farther through from her earlier daze. "The hell you a-" Jade cut off into a hiss in pain, not having noticed when Tori's hands had slipped up her shirt. Her hands were cold, one of Jade's nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Despite it being from over Jade's bra, it still hurt like a bitch.

"You were saying?" Tori asked innocently expecting Jade to shoot back with another smart comment but there was nothing. Tori waited a bit more before she leant down catching Jade's lips in her own with a new profound confidence from Jade not rejecting her by now. She loved the feel of Jade's soft skin under her fingers as she raked her hands up her sides from under her shirt, goosebumps rising. Too focused on Jade's lips Tori almost missed the soft moan that came from the body underneath her. She were just about to ask if taking off Jade's shirt was okay when she remembered that wasn't the way to go and that it would ruin being in charge. Pulling away from the kiss despite an impatient grunt, Tori looked down at her. "Shirt. Off." She expected Jade to retort or refuse, but she watched with amusement as Jade's upper body shot up, Jade easily slipping her shirt off and tossing it god knows where.

Tori let her eyes travel over Jade's midnight blue lace bra loving the way Jade was watching her.

Jade suddenly blurted out. "Just touch me already" in a frustrated huff. "You're such a god damn te- wait Tori-" Jade's words cut off asking Tori where she was going when the Latina suddenly got off of her.

"I told you not to talk back. Now you can wait," Tori said loving the look of panic that crossed her girlfriend's face. But it was mixed with doubt as if Jade didn't really think Tori would do that to her.

Jade chuckled, a little nervously. "Tori this isn't funny. Come here."

"And now you're telling me what to do?" Tori asked making a tsk sound in disbelief. She wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed this. Maybe a little too much.

Jade bit her lip thinking of what to say next. "Tori I-" she paused. "Just-" Jade looked as if she were struggling with the words she really wanted to say.

"Call me over when you've figured out what you want to say," Tori said with a smirk as she headed to her bedroom, stopping when Jade's voice cut through the air.

"Please," she blurted. "I-" she huffed again. "I need this, It's been so long Tor and I-"

Tori listened to Jade. She was pleading. Jade was **pleading. **Tori had her now, but she wasn't going to give in or that would teach the goth that she could still have things her way.

"It's late. We're going to bed so we can be awake for school," Tori said, a part of her actually feeling bad at the defeated look Jade was showing. But did Jade deserve this? Yes, she deserved a lot for the shit she put Tori through her first year. Tori thought back to those memories at Hollywood Arts and didn't feel guilty about leaving Jade high and dry anymore.

"I hate you Vega."

"Now I'm not touching you. For a week."


End file.
